The present invention generally relates to motorcycle accessories and more specifically to devices for a motorcycle rider to place and rest his or her feet while riding the motorcycle.
A variety of different footrests and foot-pegs are known for supporting the feet of a motorcycle rider. In particular, different devices are known for a rider to rest their feet during long extended riding, when it is not necessary for the rider to have their feet in immediate proximity to a foot brake pedal or a foot operated gear shifter. With this type of footrest, the rider is able to elevate their feet and assume more of a reclined position. One variety of this type of footrest mounts on a device referred to as an engine guard, also referred to as a “crash bar”. An example of a crash bar appears in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,039 (Wagner). The known footrests which attach to a crash bar typically employ an attachment clamp to secure the footrest to the crash bar. However, these footrests may detract from the streamlined look that many motorcycle owners desire to achieve for their bike. In addition, if the clamp becomes loose, it can either rotate or slide upon the crash bar, providing a less than secure footrest.
The apparatus disclosed herein addresses these problems. The disclosed footrests may be included as an integral part of a newly purchased crash bar. Alternatively, the disclosed footrests may be purchased separately, and an existing crash bar modified to accept the footrests.